Celia's legacy : The Heiress
by celandinesquirrel
Summary: Celia's daughter tries to survive without her mother. She meet love.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Redwall. I own Celia , her kids , Joanne and Robin.

Frieda knew that her poor mother was dead. Aunt Joan had found Key in wood. Sarah and Frieda decided to go to see her in the infirmary. She laid , shivering. Her silky brown fur was turned white and Auntie Joan strocked her headfur.

" What's happened ? " Auntie asked to her.

" D...Skytail had killed Mommy. I slit his filthy throat. " Key said.

Frieda gasped and Sarah put her paw around her half-sister.

" My poor Mommy... " Key cried.

Frieda didn't cry. She went out.

" How dared she killed dad? " Frieda said.

" Yer sister was right. " Old Celandine said. " Your father was bad. "

" You didn't want to see him. "

" I had my reasons, yong lady. " Old Celandine said.

...

Celia was burried . She left her eights daughters . The oldest , Frieda was thirteen seasons old . She(was stubborn. The second, Sarah was very spoiled . She had a very beautiful voice . The third, Keyla was roguish. She liked making jokes to her friends and her family. She was tall and she had hazel eyes. She often quarrelled with Frieda . She was ten seasons old. The fourth, Arriah, was cute. She was sweet and quiet. Key called her " sweet Arriah ". She wanted to be an healer. She always calmed Frieda and Keyla. She was eight seasons old. The fifth, Tullgrew, was seven seasons. She was roguish and was very close to Keyla. The sixth, Juliet, was a spoiled brat. The seventh, Maria was a dibbun and the eighth, Baby Isis, was only a baby. Auntie Jo cried in Old Celandine 's arms and Pretty Robin, Jo and Celia's cousin, was crying in her husband's arms.

Keyla Raised her head and she saw her mother and grandmother. Granny removed her hood and Mom smiled, sadly.

**_A Dream That Only I Can Know – Jenn Mahoney_**IRISH (GAELIC):  
Eist le mo chroí  
Is é leanúint ailsing'  
Is é ag gabháil go háit  
Nach eol ach dom féin  
Ní heol do mo chroí  
Ach an aisling a leanúint  
Nach féidir ach liomsa a haithint

ENGLISH:  
Listen to my heart  
As it follows a dream  
And it leads to a place  
That only I know  
To know my heart  
Is to follow a dream,  
A dream that only I can know

IRISH (GAELIC):  
Eist le mo chroí  
Is é leanúint ailsing'  
Is é ag gabháil go háit  
Nach eol ach dom féin  
Ní heol do mo chroí  
Ach an aisling a leanúint  
Nach féidir ach liomsa a haithint  
Nach féidir ach liomsa a haithint

" Protect yer sisters . " Mom said.

" What ? " Key said to Mom.

" Key , you're the leader of the Waterfall. " Granny said. " Look at you, ya're a strong young maid."

" But I've killed someone, Granny. "

" Everyone makes mistakes. " Granny said.

" Watch Frieda . She is angry with you. " Mom warned.

" Okay. " Key said.

" Promises that you are going to protect them! " Celia said to her daughter.

" I promise. " She said.

" Goodbye, me dear. " Mom Celia said.

" Goodbye, mommy."

" Goodbye Lil' . " Granny said.

" Goodbye, Grandma." She said.

Mom and Granny left.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Redwall and the songs. I own Celia , her kids.

Lil' Tullgrew didn't sleep . She went in Keyla's bed. She heard her crying.

" Key , are ya okay ? Ya miss mommy , don' t ya ? "

" Yeah."

" Don' t be sad, big sis. We are together. "

" You're right. "

" Frieda doesn't believe ya. "

" Yes , I know. "

" Dad was bad. Very bad. One day...he tried to stangle Mommy. "

Keyla hugged her baby sister.

" Frieda 's right. It's my fault. " Keyla cried.

" Key, ya're barely older than me ! It's his fault . He killed her not ya. "

Tulgrew fell asleep. Keyla thought to her mom. Pretty Celia. Pretty Celia was a very good mom but she could be stern with her eight daughters. Keyla remembered her...

Flashback 1

Key was three seasons old at this moment. She couldn't sleep so Celia sang a lullaby to her.

" On the wind, Cross the sea,

Hear this song and remember.

Soon you'll be home with me ,

Once upon a december. "

Celia carressed her daughter's face and smiled.

" I love ya, me dear. "

End of flashback

Keyla knew her mother had maybe cheated on her husband but she loved really her daughters.

In the Dark Forest

Celia seemed very sad. Her mother put her arms around her.

" Ya missed them , don't ya ? " She said.

" Yes, Mom. "

" Celia, listen to me. When I died, I missed you but after, I decided to protect you but I failed... "

' No, Mom. "

Celia sang.

Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here dont you cry

For one so small,you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here dont you cry

And youll be in my heart  
Yes, youll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart  
Always

Why cant they understand the way we feel  
They just dont trust what they cant explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all

And youll be in my heart  
Yes, youll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart  
Always

Dont listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
Theyll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
Theyll see in time, I know

Well show them together cuz...

Youll be in my heart  
I believe, youll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart always

Always...  
Ill be with you  
Ill be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Ill be there always


End file.
